wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vici
Please don't steal the code!! THIS OC BELONGS TO SIMMER!! DONT TOUCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!!! A WIP FOR A CONTEST, SO STEALING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Some users may find the death on this page mature. ������ Coding by Infinity Appearance ������ Light, lime green scales and gills, with darker green scales on his back. Very long chin strips and dark green blobs on the ends of his fins. Very dark green horns. Light, pastel yellow lights. His lime green fins have the smallest spots scattered over them, the same shade as his horns and claws. Vici is missing his front left leg, it got burned off in the summer palace attack. Covered in long jagged scars, the most prominent one being on his left eye surrounded by black skin. This eye is blind. There is a circle of slightly darker green around the eye area on both sides. Vici used to have a rather stocky and muscular build, but now in his old age he is a lot frailer, and prefers to stay in his hut. At the present time, he has a thin tail and body, as he often finds it too difficult to fish. Small wings that have never been particularly strong, with a few small tears in their membranes. His eyes are always narrowed in a fixed glare. His scales are very dry after being away from water for so long. Previously he carried a dagger, but now it lays on his desk, unused. His wings are dark green, with strange black spots all over them. They are pretty narrow, and he is a speedy flier. Vici doesn't wear a lot of jewellery, but a gold earring is something he took to. The hoop is peirced into the SeaWing's left ear, to take away from the awful burn on his face. His tail is very thick and strong, however what it lacks in weakness it makes up for in length. Vici has a very short tail and isn't very good at maneuvering in the air. Personality ������ Around his family, Vici let a lot of his gullibility through. It is true that Vici is terribly gullible, falling for almost any trick. His sister would play quite a few on him. Vici would try to help his family a lot, being the secretly considerate dragon he can be. He wasn't ever afraid to discuss his fears and worries with them, which is more than can be said as of modern Pyrrhia. Vici loved writing stories about his family members, and giving them as gifts. He always acted very modest around them, and never accepted praise with a long speech about how great he was. Vici always let his softer side through. With the other soldiers (now veterans) Vici puts on a tough exterior. He likes to pretend he's totally unaffected by war. Really he has PTSD (Post trauma stress disorder) from the terrible attacks he has witnessed (and survived). Any wrong move can bring out Vici's grumpy side, and cause him to lose his temper. Vici has a very short fuse for any dragon outside his close family. He is surprisingly adaptable to foreign conditions, and really is happy to camp anywhere. Strangely enough, Vici allows his opinions and plans to be pretty flexible. He's happy to change the date to suit your plans better. Vici is not very humorous, and doesn't often see the funny side of a joke. He really has a very polite and formal way of speaking, and likes to give lectures to anyone that doesn't understand his point. Loudly. Vici can have a booming voice if he needs it. Although Vici was a soldier, his true calling has always seemed to be writing. He is a very eloquent writer, his words speaking easily to the reader. He is currenly working on a biography of his life. Vici is, like most dragons, very defensive of his friends. Once a dragon can persist enough to befriend him they earn his respect, as he is not very easy to deal with at all. A friend of Vici can never truely doubt his devotion to them, no matter how shaky it seems. His attitude is actually rather hard to judge because he is not very consistant. One day he might be willing to share fun activities with friends and other days he wants to be alone. However grumpy Vici may be toward them, he has a strong bond with all his friends, stronger than most. Vici, like most dragons, has his softer sides. Apart from writing, he really enjoys cooking. Nothing floats his boat better than making a boring salmon into a meal fit for a queen. Although it isnt something he shares with a lot of dragons, because he finds it a little embarrassing. His sister taught him how to cook and it is an activity that lies close to his heart. Another of Vici's softer sides is narwhals. He considers them the cutest thing on the planet, and when he was a dragonet he liked to put narwhal horns on his head and try to become one. Vici is passionate about all his hobbies and holds them very dear. Now, with his case of PTSD, Vici gets frequent panic attacks around any kind of flame, and likes to use all of his hobbies and his love of narwhals as a coping strategy. History ������ Vici grew up in the North side of the Sea Kingdom, far away from the palace. His life was a happy one, and he and his older sister spent more time together than helping out with the chores they were supposed to do. When Vici's sister got a job working in Queen Corals printing room, he was so proud. He knew he wanted his own scrolls being printed there one day, and set his goal to become a writer. Vici's sister was earning good money in her job, and the family was happy for a time. But soon, the balance was shaken. One afternoon, Vici had been waiting eagerly by the door for his sister to return. However, she was very very late. He waited for hours, growing increasingly concerned. After a week of waiting, it was clear that she would not return. The family was crushed, but Vici the most. He lost part of himself that week. The parents being low paid janitors, apon Vici's sisters disappearance, everything went downhill. All the money she had been earning disappeared and they could no longer be stable in their finances. Vici's parents had always been so supportive of his dream to become a writer. But now he just could not see that dream with the same glorious colours as before. It was now just grey, and dull, and seemed as out of reach as the moon. So Vici became a soldier to earn the high pay, and although his heart was not in it, he did it for his family. As a soldier, living in the palace, Vici met some great friends, and the broken pieces of his heart began to seal together again. Yet he still could not look at the printing room, for sadness of his missing sister. One sunny afternoon, Vici and his two best friends were off duty, and decided to head up to the Summer Palace in the warm weather. They had been there for just and hour when the screams began. Vici had flown out to see what the commotion was about, only to be slammed painfully in the side of his face by a flaming log. He screamed in pain. His two friends flew out to get him to safety, only to both be struck down by the logs, left floating in the water, burned and broken and dead. Vici screamed more, as the SkyWings and MudWings seemed to rip his heart into peices with every log they dropped into his home. Furious, Vici joined his fellow soldiers in the battle against the SkyWings. -<>-<>-<>-<>- Death. Fire. Blood. Grief. Pain. Destruction. This was all that remained of the once glorious Summer Palace. And Vici couldn't bear it. How could he return to the ocean, when this memory would return to him on every announcement, every conversation. He simply turned around and flew. He flew and flew until he could fly no more, landing on the shore of Pyrrhia. Vici built a home here. Starting afresh, with a new life, he created the perfect place for himself, banishing all memories of the sea and vowing he would never feel its water in his gills again. He began to write again. Starting with simple stories, then moving onto longer scrolls. All his tales had a dark edge to them. But Vici was happy. And that was more than he could have ever said in the years after his sister went missing. Abilities/Weaknesses ������ Abilities: Fast Flier Vici's narrow wings make him fast and agile in the air, not exactly a common trait with SeaWings. This ability renders itself pretty useless in the water, but it does help with turns underwater. Very strong Tail Vici's tail is unusually strong and well muscled, and is absolutely his favourite weapon. Nothing works better. In a choice between a dagger and his own tail, Vici will go with the tail. He can bring up huge waves with it, and often knocks out dragons with well aimed blows to the head, using a careful measurement of strength so not to kill a dragon. Intelligent and Logical A great strength of Vici's is his ability to use logic in battle. His mind moves fast and is quick to judge what the best move will be. Weather it's a quick slam of the tail or a long detailed trick that will give him the advanatage, Vici will work it out. If he thinks an opponant will be better used alive than as a carcass, he will go with his gut. Weaknesses: Short Tail Although Vici's tail is very strong, it is also very short, and he has to get up reasonably close to a victim to score a useful blow. To make th huge waves he can make, Vici has to be very close to the water, which can pose problems in certain situations. Impulsive Pretty much in all situations Vici will act without any thought as to what he is about to do, why he is doing it and how it will affect others. If he feels like a dragon should die in battle, well, they're dead. If he thinks the Queen made the wrong decision, she'll hear about it (something that has gotten him in trouble before.). Really Awkward on his Talons Probably his main weakness. Vici has awful balance and has trouble running on land. He prefers to fight in the sky, because on the ground he is likely to trip over his own claws and fall on his snout. He isn't very good at art or sewing because his talons aren't nimble enough. Bad at making Friends Everyone needs a friend, right? Well, Vici is convinced he doesn't need any. Although he appreciates them when he has them, Vici is not at all good at getting friends. He likes his own company, but that can get him into trouble. When Vici does earn a friend it still is hard for him to maintain the friendship. Relationships ������ Trivia ������ *Vici is often the target of young dragonets pranks. *Vici's sister was named Island *No dragon can remember what happened to Island *Some dragons may say that Vici is afraid of water *Vici shuns all SeaWings that visit him Gallery ������ AestheticPrize4.png|Reference by Infinity Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)